Is it worth falling in love?
by winter's.last.breath
Summary: The story takes place in year six at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. The full title is actually, Is it worth falling in love...If it has to be a secret?The main character falls in love with Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. But, she soon ends up


Is it worth falling in love...if it has to be a secret? one.not my boyfriend 

"Well, we were here first, Potter, so I don't care if this is the same compartment that you come into every damn year! Go tell it to someone who actually cares!" you yelled at Harry.

He looked at you, then at Draco."Listen, Willis, I don't care what you say! We're staying right here! So you better be the first one out, or I'll hex your little Slytherin boyfriend!" he seemed quite amused with this comment. Hermione and Ron tried to talk him out of this but, since he was so stubborn, it obviously didn't work.

"First of all, pothead, get this straight: Draco is NOT my BOYFRIEND. You know very well that we're just friends. Best friends at that."

It was true, even though more than half of the population at Hogwarts thought that you and Malfoy were, well going out for the past five years, it wasn't like that. Not like that at all. You've known Draco your whole life. But you just thought of him as the brother that you never had. Even though you knew very well that Draco had an immense feeling towards you. But year, after year, after year, you rejected him. You just didn't like him like that. But he didn't understand this. He thought that just because he was immensely hot that he could have everyone that he wanted. Well. That wasn't the case with you. And he knew that.

Draco was, as odd as it sounds, playing a muggle video game. When he heard you start to fight with Harry, he couldn't help but get into it also. "Potter, I'm not in the bloody mood today so why don't you just leave us the fuck alone!" what he said was true. You didn't know what happened to him before he got here but, ever since he got on the train, he was in a very bad mood. Even you didn't mess with him when he was like this. Which didn't happen often because you loved to mess around with his mind.

"What makes you think that I'm gonna listen to iyou/i Malfoy, out of all the damn people!"

Hermione was starting to pull Harry out of the compartment. Ron didn't even want to try, he knew how Harry could get when he was like this. "Harry let's just go, I'm sure that there are other--"

"No Hermione, we were here first. We shouldn't have to get up just because Malfoy and his little slut wanna--"

You punched Harry right across the left side of his face. Leaving him with a bruise on his eye that was quickly turning purple, you had also broken his glasses. You didn't like to start a fight. But Harry had called you Malfoy's slut. His damn slut. You hated it when people thought that, because you weren't. You were just his best friend, why couldn't people understand this?

Ron looked at you with a dumbfounded look on his face. "What the hell did you do that for Willis!" he had asked you.

"Well, maybe you didn't hear him but, he called me Malfoy's _slut_!"

"Ron, Harry let's just go!" Hermione had said while muttering a healing spell to Harry. The spell had worked but, you could still see a bit of purple around his eye. She also fixed his glasses.

Draco couldn't resist a chance to humiliate Hermione. "Yes, Potter, Weasleby. Why don't you just listen to your little mudblood friend and leave?"

This had started to make Ron go a violent shade of red, matching his hair. "Why, you filthy little **prat**!" he was about to go towards Draco with his fists until Hermione pulled him back.

"No Ron. Let's just go. I'm sure that if we go now, we can still find an empty compartment somewhere else."

And with that all three of them left. Harry was the last one out. He was giving you a dirty look before closing the compartment door shut with a loud bang. He didn't notice but, his wand had fallen out of his pocket, onto the floor of the compartment.

"Glad that's over with...Potter gets worse every year..." you said.

"Farah?"

You had started to amuse yourself with a fashion magazine. "What do you want Draco?"

"Well I-I wanted to know if you, if you want to go out with--"

You interrupted him because you already knew what he was going to ask. "Draco, I'm sorry. But you already know that I don't feel this way about you. I can only see you as my friend."

He went to the other side of the compartment, where you were sitting, and sat down next to you, leaning his face into yours. "Why? Why can't you feel the same way that I feel?"

"I-I don't know, I guess that, I just don't feel that for you." You looked down. You didn't like to turn him down every year but, you just couldn't tell him that you liked him, when you didn't. He put his hands on top of yours, which were on your lap. "I can't just say that I like you when I don't Draco. I'm sorry."

"Farah, why do you do this to me? You know that you're the only girl that can make me feel like this!" He leaned his face into yours, he was maybe an inch away from your face. You started to feel uncomfortable, you didn't like it when boys closed in on you like this.

"Why are you blushing Farah?"

"I-I just feel--"

"I knew that you couldn't resist me Farah. I knew that this whole time you were just afraid but, don't worry. I promise that I'll never do anything bad to you. I-I think that, that I l-love you Farah." He had closed his eyes and was starting to kiss you. To kiss you!

The last time he had tried this was when you were both in your fourth year. It didn't turn out the way that he had expected it would. You had both stayed at Hogwarts during that christmas and the Slytherins were having a christmas party. It started to get a bit wild, so Draco had taken you to his dorm. First you were both just talking, but then he started to caress your body and then he tried to make out with you. You grabbed his wrist and turned him over and he landed right on the floor. Then you hexed him, just in case he would try it again. After that you just ran up to your dorm. The next morning he was on his knees, begging for your forgiveness. According to him, he had a bit too much to drink.

"Draco! Please get off!"

"Farah, stop pretending already, I know how you feel, I've always felt the same way too."

You tried with all of the strentgh that you possessed to push him of of you. It didn't work. Either Draco had gotten much stonger over the summer, or you had just been getting weaker.

He had put his left hand through your hair, gently brushing it. you couldn't take this anymore. You didn't know what to do anymore, he was obviously much stronger than you now. You weren't able to use your strentgh against him anymore. It just didn't work. You were hoping desperately that someone would come in and rescue you from this torture that was imposed upon you. You waited. No one came.

You managed to start yelling in between his kisses. "Draco! Get the fuck off of me!" You kept yelling, waiting for someone to pop their head in. "Draco please! Stop! I don't want this! Get the fuck off!" You kept pushing him off but, this just made him kiss you more aggressively. You didn't know what to do. You never thought that you would find yourself in a postion like this.  
He looked into your chocolate brown eyes, stopping for a brief moment. "Farah, I know that you're liking this just as much as I am. So don't complain. Don't be scared anymore." he kept going, not thinking about anyone but his greedy-ass self.

Just when you had lost all hope, you heard the sliding of the compartment door. You were hoping that it was someone who could help you get this idiot off of you.

Tears were coming out of your eyes now, you couldn't help it. "Help! Please! Whoever's there, please help me!" You were surprised to find out that the voice that responded to you was all too familiar.

"Farah!"

He had called you Farah. Something that he's never done before. He had always refered to you as Willis, and you to him as Potter.

Draco finally stopped. He got up and went over to Harry, wand in hand. "Can't you see that my girlfriend and I are in the middle of something, Potter?"

"His face swelled up with rage. "The only thing that I can see, Malfoy, is that you're sexually harassing your,igirlfriend/i."

"Well you just said it yourself, Potter, she's my GIRLFRIEND whether you like it or not."

You got up, outraged at Draco for thinking this. You slapped him across his face, one on his left side, and once on his right side. You were pretty sure that those handprints would stay there for a couple of weeks. "First of all, Draco, how many times do I have to tell you that I am not your bloody girlfriend! And second of all, who the fuck do you think that you are? I don't ever want to see you again, for the rest of my fucking life!" You gave him the dirtiest look that you could muster at that moment. You were still pretty much in shock about what he had just done. But this was just proof to you that you can't trust him anymore.

You picked up your things, and left the compartment. Harry following you.

You turned around and looked at Harry, giving him the most grateful smile that you possessed, still in tears. "Thanks for everything...Harry." You turned and began walking down the train's corridor, trying to find an empty compartment, far away from Draco's.

Harry pulled your arm, causing you to slightly stumble on the moving train. He gave you such a warm smile that gave you the most tingling sensation. Making butterflies appear out of nowhere in your stomach.

"If you want, you can come and sit with me, and my friends."

You were taken aback by what he had just said. You just smiled and told him that it was alright. You knew that his friends would surely kick you out, you really weren't on good speaking-terms with most Gryffindors.

"That's alright Harry, I'll just go sit somewhere else."

"Oh. Then I guess that I'll see you around then?"

"Yeah...see you."

He turned and went the other way, to go to his compartment. And you turned and left to go find one...


End file.
